


奇迹爱人

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *微玹灿*成年人推拉二三事*bgm: Miracle Love-Night Tempo





	奇迹爱人

*微玹灿

*成年人推拉二三事

*bgm: Miracle Love-Night Tempo

金道英实在不是个喜欢凑热闹的人，听说任职的学校来了个“帅得惨绝人寰”的演讲嘉宾也不为所动。跟他有什么关系，去看了又不会给他加工资，况且他自认直得很，对同性感兴趣？不存在的，他一下班就直奔校门口，头也不回地。

“让一让，不好意思让一让……”

校门口有人在疏导秩序，他被熙熙攘攘吵吵闹闹的人群弄得非常光火，走近一看才发现一个戴着墨镜，浅蓝色头发的男子从校门口的车上下来了，引得学生和部分年轻老师一同围了过去——估计这就是那位神颜嘉宾了吧，这发色不愧是当制作人的，哎，追星族真是一群奇怪的人……他低着头走过去，人群突然爆发出一阵惊呼，抬头发现这人把墨镜摘下来了，再看了眼，他是在看……自己？

？

金道英扶了扶眼镜，男子光看嘴确实挺好看，露出全脸以后精致的眉眼更添几分英俊，不过也就这样吧，他金道英并不在意——怎么还盯着我看？够了没啊，我和你有什么过节吗这么看着我……

为了不让人群注意到自己，他迅速走出校门拐进最近的巷子，什么帅哥演讲人就扔在脑后吧，与自己无关。就这样吧。他早早地上了床，戴上熏香眼罩让一天的疲劳释放舒缓，不一会儿就入了梦乡。

TY Lee，李泰容，国内最大娱乐公司N社旗下最受欢迎的中坚producer，为许多一线团体艺人甚至影视剧创作了无数红遍大街小巷的金牌歌曲，才华横溢却并不是他唯一的标签，因为他有着媲美当红男偶像的优越颜值，不是爱豆却有自己的应援站和站哥站姐，网络论坛常见热帖“这样的帅哥竟然不是爱豆”“TY哥如果是偶像一定是最大势”之类，数不胜数，然而本人非常低调，几乎没有任何关于他的花边新闻——连个人信息都有大片的空白。N社制作人们一向神秘，所以当他发推表示将在国立大学进行演讲的时候媒体公众一片惊讶，平时电视节目也不会上的李制作人竟然会去线下活动？

演讲圆满结束，到场的所有人都被他近乎完美的容貌和口才折服，连保安看到一半都开始驻足倾听，他讲了自己的一些奋斗史，和对音乐的热爱，以及干货十足的对当下产业的分析和对音乐学生未来就业的建议，第二天的新闻大标题便是“NOT ONLY音乐天才！TY制作人的精彩人生观”。金道英路过早点铺顺手拿了份早报，看到这个标题愣了一下，然后翻过去了。和我这个闷头搞学术的有什么关系，whatever.

他的同事兼老友郑在玹就不一样了，金道英教的地质学，他教的传媒，对这种的关心程度不亚于某D社和追行程的站姐们，午休时也在和他说李泰容的种种，一脸兴奋，金道英冷冷地望着他，

“所以？”

“一个私生活严格保密，不喜欢在公众场合露面的公众人物，为什么会突然来演讲？要么他想扩大知名度——我觉得这个不太可能，他已经很出名了，要么就是他在这里有想见或者认识的人，这个要是被扒出来绝对是爆炸性新闻……”

哇，那不就很棒棒，金道英在心里翻了个白眼，说到底和他又有什么关系……还有那天李泰容为什么看着自己，甚至特地冒着被淹没的风险摘下墨镜？这个他没和任何人说，他还想安静地生活，不会给自己找事，正想着这些，郑在玹对他挤挤眼，

“猜我联系到了谁，绝对让你吓一跳”

金道英一脸“谁啊”，从郑在玹身后窜出来一个浅紫红色头发，大学生模样的男性。

“哥！！！！”

金道英是一个冷静同时易受惊吓的人，这一下差点让他当场去世，郑在玹习惯了一样开始介绍，这是李泰容团队的经纪人之一李东赫，以前是给泰容做feat vocal的，

“我知道，”金道英摆摆手，“这小子……是我大学学弟，十几年了还是一样皮得要死……”

李东赫笑得灿烂：“哥不要把我说得这么老啊，我不过刚过而立之年罢了”又转头看向郑在玹，“郑教授我也认识哦，哥猜猜我以前跟他什么关系”

“情侣”金道英头也不抬。

“bingo！”

李泰容对半周前的演讲依旧念念不忘，倒不是演讲本身， 而是校门口的那惊鸿一瞥——金道英依然是十年前的少年模样，但是对自己毫无印象了吗？这也不奇怪，已经过了这么久了，他或许都不记得自己的脸——回到公司的他一反常态，瘫倒在椅子上，过路的经纪人见状一脸懵逼，以为他病了，急忙要去买药。

“没事，我只是昨晚没睡好……”他拦住经纪人姐姐，走到角落倒了杯咖啡。

“放个假吧泰容，最近也挺空的”

“没关系”李泰容揣上作曲的稿纸推门进入录音室。

李东赫因为TY nim最近的空闲期也自由了许多，频繁出入国立大学，尤其是郑在玹所在的传媒学院。他不是经常出入各大场合的随行经纪人，所以没人认得出，好不逍遥。偶尔他也会去找金道英，不过金道英经常以“忙”“上课”为由拒绝掉，不过他跟郑在玹一起吃饭的时候就逃不掉了。

“李东赫你没别的事干嘛？成天转来转去的”他干脆直白地表露了内心的不满，“以后我是不是也要和在玹断绝来往了？”

“哥别这么说，我这是在和在玹哥合作项目呢，”他猛吸一口冰茶，“而且谁不知道你今天没课”

油嘴滑舌……金道英的白眼都快翻到天上了，李东赫还是一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，凑过来问他，“你真的不记得泰容哥了吗？”

记得什么？不是那个大势制作人？金道英疑惑地望着李东赫，他神秘兮兮地说，

“以前你们见过一面的哦，在他还不是TY的时候”

“？？”

命运总喜欢冷不防地来个天大的玩笑，即使是金道英这样坚定的无神论者也不能免于此，他呆呆地看着手里被郑在玹塞的旧照片，李泰容看上去刚上大学的样子，比现在年轻一些也活泼一些，甜甜地抱着小狗笑着——他还是没有一点记忆，自己在哪里见过他？他用询问的眼神看向李东赫，对方一脸“你猜”的欠揍神情。

“还是你自己发现比较好哦，我们直接告诉你，就没有什么乐趣了，对吧”郑在玹笑出两个好看的梨涡。金道英感到不能更莫名其妙了，说了句“我去整理课件了”就匆匆走了。

今天果然不适合创作了，李泰容看着塞满的废纸篓，心下却浮现出一种预感，金道英会来见他，不管以何种方式——东赫说过他是那种打破砂锅问到底的人，有什么疑问一定会想方设法解决，他的第七感告诉他他就是金道英现下最大的疑问，而他也是唯一的答案。

他撩起袖子看着自己的手臂，被金道英无意触碰过的手臂；他还是大学生的时候在文学院门口，因为车祸而有的伤痕——并不是他出了车祸，或者说差点就是他了，在那辆车将要冲到他面前时，路过的不知名的大学生突然冲出来推开他，他差点一个趔趄摔在地上，好不容易维持了平衡。司机猛踩刹车，等他反应过来，那个人已经不知道去哪里了。但是年少的李泰容记住了那张脸，那张清秀的不像话的脸。金道英的脸。

他也想过，可能是另一个长着一模一样的脸的人，而不是国立大学地质学教授金道英，救了他。可能吗？当然了，一切皆有可能，但是他的直觉告诉他，他在人群中看见的下班的教授，就是当年那个推开他又立刻消失的善良的人。

李东赫的消息在手机屏幕上亮起，一句简短的“搞定”让李泰容更加确认了他的想法，

李东赫发给李泰容的金道英的电话和住址安静地躺在他的通讯录内，但是他选择按兵不动。他信金道英会来，金道英就一定会来。

这是今晚的第四杯甜酒了，金道英从来没做过这么不“养生”的事，要说为什么会这样，可能是因为李东赫塞给他的TY的个人新专辑——并不是普通的专辑，不仅有大名鼎鼎的制作人的签名，还在角落写了他的联系方式——粉丝站姐媒体们都求而不得的东西，被他金道英莫名其妙地就得到了，他一晚都因此心神不宁，试图通过酒醉让自己赶快入睡，毕竟明天还要上班。感觉到醉意加困意的金教授简单地洗漱了下，把专辑往抽屉里一塞，顺势倒在了床上。

第二天和往常一样平淡地过去了，今天李东赫没有来学校，可能是又有工作了，金道英当然没什么想法，他最好李东赫这小子一个月内都不要回来了，让他清净会儿。他坐在办公室伸了个懒腰，从包里拿出那张专辑，封面的没有五官的泰容的剪影也好看，这个男人也太神奇了……他目光瞟到那行电话和住址，沉思了一会儿，把专辑又放回包里。

李泰容是不是在想，自己会为了十年前的一件莫须有的无所谓的事情去找他？如果是这样，那么李制作人恐怕要失望了，自己不是那种喜欢回头看的人，过去的事都过去就行了，无须在意——况且他从来不想认识艺能界的人，无论那人多清正廉直，把自己生活中的麻烦减少到最低，是他的生活准则。

像什么也没发生过一样，两人的没有对方的生活照常进行着，谁也没有去找对方，更别提确认什么陈年往事了。李泰容的工作重新变多了以后又忙了起来，逐渐地也忘记他要见金道英的事了，不过他怎么也不会想到，第一次在文学院前，第二次在国立大学门口，第三次，他们又要在未知的力量的安排下偶然邂逅了。

金道英的研究生导师在自家的别墅开60大寿生日派对，作为他的得意门生金道英自然受到了邀请，到场以后他发现郑在玹和李东赫也在场，郑在玹也是导师带过的学生之一，李东赫怎么……

“没想到吧，崔先生以前也教过我”李东赫对金道英眨眨眼，一身深藏青色的西装让他焕发出不一样的气质，金道英摇摇头，到一边找老同学聊天去了。

和崔教授一番寒暄过后，老人家说去招呼其他人，金道英没事可做，环视了一周，听见身后突然一阵小规模的惊呼声，像极了上次学校门口的闹哄哄的情状，他回过头，在远处三三两两的西装礼服裙中看到了一身白色西装，浅蓝色头发的——

饶了我吧。

李泰容今天心情很好，大步流星地走到金道英跟前，快活地笑着：“你好呀，你就是东赫的大学同学，国立大学的金教授吗？我是N社的作曲人李泰容——”

他伸出的手被金道英握住，然后整个人被迅速拉进金道英身后的无人的房间内，两人在门后站定，金道英反手将门锁上，怒视着李泰容。对方一脸惊愕加无辜，举了举双手示意自己真的不是跟踪他要暗算他的，

“够了吗？李制作人？我跟你无冤无仇，为什么从那次演讲起就盯着我……请不要这样吧………”

终于，把自己憋了很久的心里话说出来了，金道英心里长舒了口气，然后看见李泰容原本明亮的双眼骤然黯淡下来。

他终究还是不记得我。

“真的忘了吗？十年前…那次在文学院门口……”

“文学院？”

金道英尘封了三千多天的记忆在这一天被重新开封，文学院，十年前，…，车，大学生……他出于本能推开了差点被撞的那个瘦瘦小小的大学生，之后急着去打工就走了，根本没看到学生的脸，对他力气用的太大这一点还有些愧疚，所以原来是李泰容？？

金道英觉得这两天如同几年一般，信息量大到他无法迅速消化，缓不过劲，他靠在门上，直直地望着李泰容，李泰容一步步走近他，最后离他只有三厘米左右，几乎靠在他身上，

“我找了你很久……知道你是文学院的学生的时候你已经毕业了，等我知道你读研了我已经进公司了……最后终于知道你成了优秀的教授，我却几乎抽不开身……

“我想表达的不只是感谢……还有，”

他踮了踮脚突然在金道英唇上落下一吻，完全状况外的金道英被搞得僵在原地，不知所措。

“可以和我交往吗？金教授？”

你我眼神交汇时 miracle

这就是命运不可思议的征兆

就这样好不容易遇到 真是奇迹

手与手相触碰 miracle

命运开始转动

兜兜转转 相爱便是奇迹

有没有比洁身自好一块铁板的金教授在老师的派对上和当红制作人搞one night stand更奇怪的事？答案是没有。怎么会这样呢？金道英也不知道，但是李泰容身上真的有一种可怕的气场，能让任何一个人，哪怕是男人，深陷其中。

没有人注意到他们的消失，金道英以为会有人来找李泰容，结果也没有，没等他多想自己就被褪去了外套领带和…皮带，紧接着领口大开的李泰容蹲了下来。

“你们……娱乐圈……还真开放………”他别过头，尽量不让自己看李泰容吞吐自己微勃的性器的淫乱表情。

李泰容不作声，别人怎样与他无关，但是只有在金道英这里他才会这样无限放低姿态，这是他单相思了十年的人，哪怕金道英让他跪下来舔自己的鞋他也心甘情愿，当然以金道英的性格绝对不会让他这么做，

他很有技巧，湿软的舌尖灵活地在马眼处打转，纤细的骨节分明的手指熟练地套弄着金道英的性器，金道英隐隐觉得他可能很久以前就是同性恋，谈过男朋友——自己为什么要在意这些？看来我也跟着这哥一样疯了……他控制不住地泄出一声低吼，李泰容颇为满意地嘴角扯出一个弧度，然后将整根没入自己温暖的口中。

金道英释放在李泰容嘴里的时候慌了神，嘴里叫着“吐出来吐出来”就想去找纸巾，被李泰容拉住，他看着李泰容口中浓厚的jing液滴在他手上，然后伸向自己的后面——什么时候脱掉了裤子？李泰容真是个奇怪的存在，每时每刻都让自己震惊。金道英被李泰容潮红的脸也激起了欲望，将给自己扩张的李泰容打横抱起摔到对面的床上，

李泰容愣了一秒，心里窃笑，这个金教授也不是什么完全的铜墙铁壁嘛……他仰卧在床上大张着双腿，露出形状漂亮的粉色的的性器和被jing液唾液弄得黏糊糊的后穴，在金道英眼皮底下拓张着那片潮湿淫靡的地方。

这把金道英又看硬了，扶着粗大的性器不等李泰容扩张完毕就狠狠地顶了进去，李泰容几乎是瞬间哭了出来，这可能是他第一次接纳这种尺寸，除了痛感还有难以忍受的涨感，甚至有一种前端顶到自己肚皮的错觉，金道英的动作没有开始那么猛，而是开始有节奏地操弄湿滑的内壁，不适感很快被浪潮般的快感取代，李泰容两手抓着床单，被金道英钳着细细的脚踝，只会发出粗重的喘息声和甜腻的呻吟声，

被在玹和东赫知道了自己怕不是要被笑死，堂堂大学教授在导师的别墅里和刚认识的音乐人搞上了，有比这更荒唐的吗……他越想越不爽，顶弄的幅度骤然加大，身下的李泰容难以忍受地呜咽着哀求他，

“不……太快了……不行……道英……哈啊……道英……”

听见他高声叫自己的名字还是挺新奇的，金道英用最后的一点理智想，这提醒了他自己是在干比自己年长的人，是他活了三十多年也难以想象的事——但是那又有什么关系，李泰容和十年前没什么两样，还是像个鲜活的男孩一样……

再次醒来的时候，金道英发现自己正干干净净地躺在陌生的床上，转头看见裸着上身的李泰容坐在床边看手机——自己被带回他家了吗……真是没防备心，多大的人了还随便让陌生人带到未知的地方，他正腹诽着，李泰容转过脸，对他笑了笑。

“早，昨晚睡得很香吧？我还把你大老远扛回来，不过教授真的好瘦，我都一个人可以抬得动……多吃点啊……”

他愣神了一会儿，条件反射般地点点头，李泰容像妈妈一样慈祥地摸了摸他的头“这才乖嘛，我去给你做早餐，黄油松饼怎么样？”

所以……

等一下！！我还没有同意呢！！

李泰容！！！

————————————END————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 叁太难写了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
